


No Such Thing as Too Many Spideys

by honestlyidkwhatusernametouse



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew's Peter is 25, Daredevil knows there's three spideys, Everyone's confused, Gen, He finds it hilarious, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Roommates, Tobey's Peter is 28, Tom's Peter is 18, all the main movie villains happened, and I'm kinda just ignoring Aunt May's existance, baby's first fic, but Peter never met Tony Stark, hand wavey science, i don't know how to tag, slightly aged up characters, sticky situation, they don't know there's more than one spidey, three spideys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyidkwhatusernametouse/pseuds/honestlyidkwhatusernametouse
Summary: I thought of this while scrolling through the internet and the plot bunny wouldn't leave. Imagine three Peter Parkers rooming together. Everyone just accepts the fact that there's three guys with the same name living together and doesn't question it. All three Peters think there is only one Spider-man and that they are that Spider-man. There is three Spider-men, so when they hear about something they supposedly did they just accept it as sleep deprivation and run with it. Starring Tobey Maguire, Andrew Garfield, and Tom Holland's versions of Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Peter Parker & Peter Parker, spiderman & daredevil
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone is ever gonna see this but here goes nothing. This is my first ever work ever, so please be kind! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated but please don't be mean about it.

“Mr. Parker, I have your key for you,” Greg called as he saw Peter dragging his suitcase up the stairs since the elevator was broken again.  
“Oh thanks, Mr. Weatherbottom! Almost forgot!” Peter called back and waited for Greg as he came up the stairs.  
“Kid, I think you’d forget your head if it wasn’t attached to your shoulders. You better not forget your rent. Lucky for you, you got two roommates and you can remind each other,” Greg said.  
“I won’t forget Mr. Weatherbottom! Thanks again! See you later!”  
Greg shook his head as the hyperactive barely adult practically bounced up the stairs. He had laughed a little when he saw that three people with the same exact name had requested the same room. He hoped that it would go well for them. Hopefully the two older Parkers would teach the younger about the joys of adulthood. He also hoped that the younger one wouldn’t drive the other two up the walls with his energy and acting like he was never not on caffeine.  
*****  
Peter ran his hand through his dark blond hair. He had been the first to get there and had already claimed a room and everything. His enhanced hearing picked up on a key going into the lock. It looked like one of his roommates had arrived. He went out to the main room to greet his new roomie and was met with a guy a couple years younger than him and a couple inches taller. He had dark brown curly hair and a smirk that spoke of mischief. Peter instantly liked him.  
“Hi, I’m Peter Parker,” Peter introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake.  
The other man froze halfway to meeting his hand. “No way,” he said. Then he remembered himself and reached the rest of the way out. “Sorry about that. My name’s Peter Parker too. What a coincidence, huh? You can call me Pete if you prefer Peter. You’ve had longer to get used to the name,” the newly dubbed Pete said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
Peter grinned. “Been in my apartment for two minutes and already making old man jokes. Wow. Really feeling the love here.  
There was a knock on the door then a key turning in the lock. A young kid practically bounced in, looking around excitedly.  
“Hey kid, you the last roommate?” Pete asked.  
“Uh, yeah I guess. I’m not a kid though. I’m an adult and everything. Oh! I’m Peter by the way. Peter Parker.”  
Instantly Peter and Pete busted out laughing. “No way!” Pete wheezed. “That landlord must’ve had a good laugh at this,” he chuckled.  
He eventually calmed down and explained, “I’m Peter Parker. And the old man here is also Peter Parker. You can call him Peter, and you can call me Pete. What can we call you?”  
“Uh, I’ve never really had a nickname. I’ve always been the only Peter I know,” the youngest said.  
“Can we call you Lil’ Petey then?” Pete teased with a smirk.  
“Ew, no!” the younger squealed. “I’m ok with just Petey though maybe. I don’t think I’d mind that too much as long as it’s just you guys.”  
“Sounds like a plan Petey,” Peter broke in before Pete could tease Petey more. “I’ve already claimed my room, so if you guys wanna pick rooms for yourselves you better get to it.”  
The younger boys went and each picked their rooms, both stashing their suits in the back of the closet for when they got a chance to go out to fight crime. Afterwards, they made a plan of how three broke college and just beyond aged kids were going to pay the rent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get our first glimpse of Spidey, though just barely, and we see a little bit about life for each of the Peters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this needs a warning, but Petey has a nightmare that I describe pretty descriptively, so if anyone needs to skip that it starts right after the first line break and goes for a paragraph or two. He also kind of has a panic attack but not really? It's just like your typical waking up from a nightmare and being freaked out.  
> Also, if anything seems inaccurate for nightmares and slight panic attacks, I'm one of the lucky people who have never experienced any of those so I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies.

Chapter 1  
About three weeks later, Pete swung into his room from the window at about three in the morning and put his suit away. He quickly changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and wandered out into the living room, not expecting anyone there since it was so late. As he stumbled into the kitchen for a glass of water, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Petey sitting on the counter.

“What are you doing up so early, Petey? Don’t you have classes in the morning?” he asked.

“Just couldn’t sleep. What about you? You look like you haven’t even tried to sleep. Got too much homework or something? You have classes tomorrow too, even if you’re almost done,” Petey rambled.

“Yeah something like that. Why couldn’t you sleep?” Pete was worried about the kid he basically thought of as the little brother he never had. 

Petey didn’t answer for a few minutes. Finally, he said, “Just nightmares. I’ll be ok. Thanks for worrying about me.”

Pete wanted to pry more but knew that Petey wasn’t up for talking about it at the moment so he let it go with a soft, “If you ever want to talk about them I’m here to listen.”

Petey gave a watery smile, then said, “I’m going to go try to get some more sleep before classes in the morning. Get some sleep, Pete.”  
Pete nodded. “Goodnight, Petey.”

Pete sat in silence for a few minutes after Petey left. He knew that people got nightmares all the time, and that there was nothing wrong with being scared of them, but most eighteen year olds didn’t have enough bad experiences to have nightmares. And the way Petey was acting, it wasn’t just your typical lava monster nightmare. He wondered what life had done to his younger roommate to make him have nightmares about it.  
*****  
Earlier that night

Petey was stuck under the building. He screamed for help but no one came. The Vulture was off to steal some more alien tech and Petey was stuck here with no way out. He was going to die, and then a bunch of other people were going to die and it would be all his fault for letting the Vulture drop a building on him. What was even worse was he was in his old suit, the one he had at first as a teenager, basically just a hoodie and sweats. It offered no protection from the cold he was feeling as water dripped around him from the pipes. He screamed again but no one was coming no one knew he was in trouble no one was coming…

Petey woke up with a start, breathing heavily and trying to shake the fear that always followed that particular nightmare. That was the night he found out he was even stronger than he had originally thought. Even now he has difficulty in tight places, and if he even tried to go underground except for maybe the subway he would probably have a panic attack. He had even avoided the subway for almost a year after he defeated the Vulture.

He finally took a deep breath and went out to the kitchen to get some water. He doubted he’d be able to sleep more tonight but he definitely wouldn’t be able to without something to distract him from that feeling of overwhelming panic, that he was going to die and the Vulture was going to get away and a bunch of people were going to… He quickly backed away from that thought and shook his head. As he was jumping up to the counter, he heard a faint noise from Pete’s room. He wondered if Pete had even gone to sleep yet. They all kept weird hours, and Pete had a lot of homework from his last year as a student. 

Pete stumbled into the living room/kitchen area and Petey hid a smile behind his cup as the guy he’d come to see as his annoying older brother almost had a heart attack upon seeing him. Pete asked him why he was up so early and Petey hid his surprise that it was after three in the morning by simplifying his nightmare into “couldn’t sleep”, then proceeded to ramble about how Pete looked like he hadn’t slept at all and he should sleep too.

When Pete expressed concern for him, Petey had to take a minute to decide if he wanted to tell the truth. He knew he could just say he wasn’t tired and Pete would leave him alone with some light teasing. But he also knew that Pete wouldn’t judge him if he said he had nightmares. He decided to just not be specific about it. Thankfully Pete didn’t press any further and just said that if he ever wanted to talk about it he had a willing listener.  
Petey felt more able to fall asleep after their conversation, so he went back to bed. Thankfully, he didn’t have any more nightmares that night.  
*****

The next day, Peter went to his job at a Joe’s Pizza. As he rode his bike through town, J. Jonah Jameson was yelling about how much of a menace Spider-man was, as usual. What was weird though, was that he was talking about some drug ring he’d taken down the night before. He had been working to take it down for weeks, but he had been pretty sure he hadn’t gone out the night before. He had been really tired so he thought he had gone to bed. Maybe he was so tired he went through all the motions and managed to bring down the drug ring as Spider-man even though he thought he was in bed. He shrugged and hurried the rest of the way to work, quickly forgetting about the strange experience of seeing himself do something he hadn’t done.  
*****

Petey watched the same newscast from a different section of the city and was even more confused. He KNEW he had been in bed. He had had a nightmare about that time for Pete’s sake! (Heh. Pete’s sake). Maybe he sleep swung. (Was that a thing? If a person can sleep walk he couldn’t see why they couldn’t sleep swing. Except most people didn’t swing. He was the only person who swung.) Eh, whatever, he had been trying to get that drug ring taken down for weeks now, and if he finally managed to take them down in his sleep or maybe he had been awake and just so tired, then he was just going to take the blessing as it was and go for it. He looked at his phone and swore, beginning to sprint as fast as a normal person with a backpack would go. He was gonna be late!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a little bit of Spidey action, and is that a Daredevil cameo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I was planning on this just being a fluffy little thing and then plot hit me like a truck. We'll see how long it lasts. 
> 
> Also sorry about taking forever to post this. School's finally done so hopefully I can update more frequently if anyone actually reads this lol.

Peter swung through Queens, stopping muggings, helping cats out of trees, helping old women across the street. He was almost bored now that that drug ring was down. Not that he wanted anything bad to happen to his city, but he wanted something to do. Suddenly, as if his thoughts had made it happen, he heard a scream. He had seen a lot around the city, and that wasn’t just some mugger’s victim. The person behind the scream was in a lot of danger. He instantly swung toward the scream, which was the direction of Hell’s Kitchen. Another scream, louder this time, rang out, and Peter swore under his breath. Just as a girl was being shoved into a van, he made it. As he had suspected, he was in Hell’s Kitchen. He just hoped the Devil didn’t mind him being here. The van drove off before he could stop it and he instantly gave chase.

Peter saw Double D running on the next roof over, following the van along with him. He swung over to him and swung more behind him, since he would be better able to follow the van with his types of senses than Peter would. As they followed the van, Peter suddenly heard a shout. “Hey! Give me back my purse!” Peter cursed silently and veered off to stop the mugging. Luckily, the mugger didn’t have a gun, just a knife, which Peter easily webbed out of his hands, along with the purse. He handed the purse back to the lady behind him as he webbed the man to the alley wall. Then he turned to the woman, made sure she was ok, had her call the police and left a note sticking to the webs holding the guy to the wall. He then swung out of the alley and saw Daredevil waiting for him about a block away. He landed lightly on the roof next to the other vigilante.

“Spiderman,” Daredevil nodded.

“Daredevil,” Peter responded in kind. He and the other vigilante had a cordial relationship, but it wasn’t really friendship.

“All those old vans sound and smell the same. And they knocked the girl out, so she’s not making any noise. I lost them.” Daredevil sounded apologetic, but Peter knew the Devil wasn’t apologizing to him. “This group has been taking girls and selling them somewhere, but I can’t catch them. They just started about a week ago, but they could have sent them anywhere.”

Peter nodded, hating that he hadn’t noticed for a week, but then again, he usually tried to stay out of Hell’s Kitchen. That was the Devil’s territory.

As if sensing his thoughts, Daredevil said, “Don’t feel too bad, Spidey. I should have asked for help long ago. It’s my fault more than yours.”

“It’s not really anyone’s fault, Double D. I see the Kitchen as your territory. I only came today cause that drug ring I’ve been chasing finally came down. I could have come earlier.”

Daredevil was silent for a few moments. “Enough of the blame game. Do you want to work together to take down the trafficking ring?”

“Yes. We’ll have a better chance of catching them working together,” Peter agreed. “We won’t catch them today though, unless they go for another hit. Keep an eye out and I will too.” When the Devil agreed, Peter flipped off the roof and headed to the apartment. It was getting late and he had to get some rest before work in the morning.  
*****  
Petey pulled on his mask and leaped out his window. He had to patrol for a few hours before he could get some sleep. He had wanted to go right after class, but he had homework that he had to do and he had learned in high school that homework was just as important as the rest of the city if he wanted to graduate any grade ever. As he swung through the city, he saw Daredevil and landed next to him. 

“Hey, DD! How’s it going?”

“Spidey. I’ve been better. There’s human trafficking in Hell’s Kitchen and they’ve been travelling through Queens. Want to help me catch the people behind it?”

“Of course I do! Is that even a question? Tell me everything you know about them.”

Daredevil ran through the details, including what had happened earlier, without mentioning Spiderman was there. He described the van the best he could, how big it was, that it was dirty, how old it was. Petey nodded along, taking everything in. Unfortunately, without a color or anything, it could be just about any vehicle in New York. Petey knew that it wasn’t likely that another attack was going to happen tonight since the bad guys probably know the Devil’s on their tail, but he’d keep an eye out and hope to see them. Maybe he’d be able to catch them in less time than that drug ring last month. He hoped so. There were people’s lives and freedoms on the line now, not just their brains. 

After Daredevil finished updating Petey, they went their separate ways. Petey did another couple hours of patrol while Daredevil did whatever it was that devils did on a normal night when they just found out about human trafficking happening in their city.  
After his patrol, Petey slipped in through his window and fell on his bed. Then he remembered that he had classes in the morning and groaned, regretting all the choices that had led to this moment, lying in his bed at three in the morning and needing to get up in about three hours if he wanted to make it to class on time and still be able to eat. With a final grunt, he got up and stripped off his suit and got into pajamas and fell back into bed, making sure to set his alarm. His head had barely hit the pillow before he was asleep.  
*****  
Pete woke up and looked at the clock, wondering what had woken him up at this ungodly time, whatever it was. It was before his alarm at six, so it was too early. He finally found his phone and groaned. It was only four in the morning. He tried to go back to sleep and heard it again. A whimper was coming from Petey’s room. Pete instantly recognized it as the sound that had woken him up, his enhanced senses having caught the quiet sound easily.

He quickly sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, padding in his socked feet over to Petey’s closed bedroom door. He knocked quietly, hoping to wake up the younger boy. Unfortunately, Petey was too deeply asleep so Pete tip toed in. He saw how Petey was whimpering and flinching in his sleep, saying things like, “Its broken… fall… crash… Homecoming…” and was very confused but wasn’t going to ask if Petey didn’t want to tell. He carefully sat on the bed next to Petey and slowly reached over to touch his shoulder, hoping that Petey wasn’t going to freak out when he touched him to wake him up. 

Pete shook Petey’s shoulder and Petey flinched almost imperceptibly, like he had wanted to move more but had trained his body to hardly move at all while he was asleep or waking up, like he wanted to avoid hurting people. Pete had done the same thing after Gwen waking him up from a few nightmares had him practically throwing her across the room. He mentally flinched at the thought of Gwen, thoughts of her still a minefield after what had happened in the clock tower.

Petey came to, took stock of what was happening, and realized what had happened a few minutes ago as Pete was thinking and quietly said, “Did I wake you up? Sorry,” and shrunk down into his blankets as if hoping to disappear. 

Pete broke out of his thoughts and answered, “It’s ok man. I needed to get up soon anyway. You ok? Seemed like a rough nightmare.”

Petey seemed to shrink even more at those words and mumbled, “It’s nothing. I’ll be ok. You should go back to bed. You don’t have to wake up for another couple hours.” 

Pete shrugged. “I don’t mind. If you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine, but if you ever do, I’m here and willing to listen. How about we get some water and see if we both can’t get another couple hours of sleep?”

Petey agreed and after getting their water, they settled back in their beds. Pete waited until he heard Petey’s deep breaths of dreamless sleep before falling back asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seems rushed. I didn't know how to end it so I just ended it.
> 
> I really hope anybody who sees this likes this chapter! Constructive criticism is appreciated and hoped for. Thanks for reading and reviewing!
> 
> Daredevil 100% knows that there are three Spideys and he 100% finds it to be the most hilarious thing he's heard of since 2012.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petey has a nightmare and Pete helps him through it. Also more about the traffickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the rating on this, cause I go pretty deep into Petey's nightmares. See end notes for specific things for triggering cause triggering people is bad and I don't want to trigger people.

Petey was falling. Falling very quickly but also in slow motion. Just when he thought he was going to hit the ground he heard more than felt a FLOOM! Now he was drowning. Drowning with no way to get to the surface, no way to breathe, he was going to die here he wasn’t going to see his friends again he was going to die he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe…. 

He woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. He took a deep breath just to remind himself that he could. Then he kept breathing for a few more minutes, then he got up, heading towards the kitchen to get some water. He heard a bit of shuffling around in the kitchen and wondered if Pete was there again. He seemed to be in the kitchen late at night a lot.

Pete looked up as Petey walked into the room. “Hey,” he murmured. “What’s got you up so late? Bad dreams again?”

Petey nodded, not ready to speak yet. He went to the sink and got some water in a cup. Sitting down next to Pete he let the older boy pull him into a side hug.

“If you want to talk about it I’m willing to listen,” Pete said quietly. Petey nodded again. Pete seemed to catch on to the fact that Petey didn’t want to talk and sat there quietly with him. A few minutes later Petey spoke up.

“A few months ago I fell into a lake from a tree near the edge. I was being an idiot and going too high and too far from the middle of the tree towards the ends of the branches. I thought that it was sturdy enough to hold me, I was alone, and I fell in. Luckily the lake was deep enough where I fell that I didn’t hit the bottom right away, but it was a shock to hit the water and I couldn’t figure out which way was up. The next thing I knew I was on the shore with a boy a bit older than me and a big dog. I guess the guy had seen me fall or hit the water or something cause he sent his dog after me to pull me out. He helped me get my breath back and feel like I wasn’t dead or anything, then I went home. I have nightmares about that night every once in a while.”

Pete was silent for a few moments, just processing the information Petey had given him. Then he said, “I’m sorry. It must be really hard when your friends want to go swimming and stuff now.”

Petey nodded, accepting the tighter hug Pete gave him in response. “For at least a month and probably almost two, I found it difficult to even shower. I had to take sponge baths. I couldn’t get my face wet without having a panic attack. Even now, it’s hard. Not impossible, but some days are harder than others. Those days I still can’t shower. But it’s getting better. I still can’t be completely submerged, and swimming is a big no.” He didn’t mention the fact that he still was extremely claustrophobic, the Falcon kinda freaked him out if he wasn’t expecting to see the superhero, and he REALLY didn’t like Coney Island anymore. 

Pete nodded, ingesting the information. He held the younger boy even closer, knowing that Petey found comfort in touch. Pete didn’t know what to say. He had faced Electro, but that didn’t help prepare him for dealing with falling in a pool. Electro had been scary, and that’s how he had lost Gwen, so maybe he could help with the panic attacks, but they were different types. He felt Petey relax into the hug and heard his breath start to even out as he fell asleep. Pete made sure Petey was deeply asleep before he gently picked him up, carrying the shockingly light boy, even for his super strength, into Petey’s room, where Pete laid his younger roommate on the bed and gently covered him with a blanket. 

“Sleep well, little bro,” he whispered.

*****

The next night, Pete finally made it out as Spider-man. He had had so much school work to do that he had barely been able to make it out, so the city was remarkably low on Spidey sightings. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he made it to the edge of Hell’s Kitchen. He had only been in that area a few times. Hell’s Kitchen had its own vigilante, Daredevil. Speaking of the Devil, there he was.

“Hey, Devil. How’s the Kitchen?” Pete asked.

“Spiderman. Been a bit since you’ve been out here. Too much to do at home?” Daredevil greeted. “I have some news for you. There’ve been some traffickers out and about. They’ve been aiming for kids in their teens, no younger than fourteen and no older than nineteen. The kids go missing, and I haven’t found where they show up again. It seems to be mostly girls, but some boys have been taken as well. From what I’ve heard the kids are usually on the smaller side, the girls have long hair, and the boys are often considered cute or adorable.”

Pete immediately thought of Petey and had a mini freak out before reminding himself to calm down. “What else can you tell me?”

“The car is old, and a van. Every time I try to follow them, they knock out the victim so they don’t make noise struggling, and then they always somehow find similar vans to join, at least one. When the vans split, I don’t know which one to follow, and I can’t follow both. The kidnappings happen about once a week, on random days. I haven’t been able to figure out a pattern, either in place or time. Either they’re very well organized, or they decide to kidnap the kid that day. There is no more than one kidnapping at a time, and there are no witnesses except me. But even I haven’t caught all of them. Other than the one about a week after I first noticed the kidnappings, no one screams. I suspect at least one of the abductors are the teens age, they lure them somewhere, and then they knock them out with some sort of drug. I can rarely get close enough to tell how old the abductors are. They seem to always know where I am and are always at least halfway across the city from where I am and they are almost done by the time I get there.” Daredevil said. 

Pete groaned internally. If the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen could barely keep up with these guys, what chance did he have, especially since he had an entire city EXCEPT for Hell’s Kitchen to watch. “I’ll keep an eye out,” he promised. “I can’t promise I’ll see anything, but the second I do, I’ll holler, even if I’m not in the Kitchen. How far away can you hear me from?”

“If you yell, I can hear you from one end of Manhattan to the other.” Daredevil replied. 

Pete nodded. “If I’m in Manhattan I’ll holler. If not, I’ll try and plant a tracker or something on the van so we can follow them. Is it always the same van?”

“A very similar one at any rate. You make a tracker and get it on the van and I’ll see how well I can follow it.” Daredevil replied.

Suddenly a faint scream was heard from a few streets over. “Duty calls. Thanks, Devil. I’ll keep an eye out for them, and I have no doubt I’ll see you later.” With that, Pete flipped off the roof and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petey dreams pretty graphically about drowning, and later explains it to Pete without the whole being dropped by a super villain thing. Since he doesn't know Tony Stark, he was pulled out of the water differently than in Homecoming.
> 
> In other news I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out. This month has been super hectic with work, and a wedding. I'll have more time for a bit now, so I should be able to post more often. Please read and review! Your comments and kudos fuel me to write! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Spidey activity and more nightmares. Did I intend for the nightmares to become main plot points? No. Did they? Apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!

Pete looked over the city. No one was currently in danger that he could see or hear, so he took a moment to think for a bit. First he thought about the problem he could solve. The tracker was almost built. He just needed to make it make some sort of noise or smell or something that couldn’t be heard normally but that Daredevil would be able to sense. He decided that he would just do it so he could hear it clearly but his roommates would barely hear it. After that, he turned to the problem he couldn’t really solve. Petey was having nightmares and he couldn’t really do anything about them. Apparently he had fallen in a pool and almost drowned, and it was recent enough that he still had trouble with water, but just falling in a pool wasn’t usually enough to freak out as much as Petey was. Even from a high tree branch. Of course, everyone was different and maybe he was just being paranoid, but it seemed like Petey wasn’t telling Pete everything. Also, Petey’s story about falling from a tree seemed really unlikely. Petey was remarkably agile, like a gymnast, and if Pete didn’t know better, he’d think Petey was as acrobatic as himself, which was impossible, because he was superhero acrobatic, and there was no way a normal human could do the things he could. Beyond that, Petey was eighteen. If he had fallen only a few months ago, he would have known the tree branch wouldn’t hold him. 

Pete sighed. Maybe he was just reading too much into this. Either way, it was getting time to head back to the apartment. As he was about to swing off, he heard a shriek that was quickly muffled. He froze for a moment, using his super hearing to locate where the sounds were coming from, then leaped off the roof silently. He landed at the entrance to the alley gently, like a cat, 'or a spider', he thought. 

“Great night for a kidnapping, isn’t it?” he asked pleasantly.

“Spider-man, how nice of you to show up,” one of the men said. He had a gun strapped to his hip, and a knife in his boot. He looked like your typical main bad guy, fancy shirt and all. The other man had what looked like a baseball bat, and was holding the girl, who was now unconscious, over one shoulder. He was huge.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way fellas,” Pete said, his tone hardening just a touch. “You can let the lady go and walk away or I can web you to the wall without your weapons for the police to find.”

Dr. Doofenshmirtz but more evil laughed. “Oh Spider-man, I don’t think even you are fast enough to stop the bullet if I shoot her point blank. And I will shoot her if you come closer, or if you even start to web us up.” 

Pete slowly stood up straighter. He knew he was faster than this man, but he had no doubt the man would shoot the girl if he moved too slowly. He would have to time this perfectly. Vizzini smiled as Pete seemed to move to the side. As he turned a little to order Fezzik to carry the girl wherever they were going, his attention split, Pete moved. Two webs shot out, grabbing the knife and gun respectively. A third followed almost inhumanly quickly to catch the club, pinning it with the others to the wall. A fourth web flew out and caught Malfoy around the waist to pin him across from his weapons. The girl was pulled off Ed’s shoulders as gently as possible with a long range weapon and Shenzi was sent to the wall near Scar. Pete quickly shot a few more webs to cocoon them more securely and turned to the unconscious girl. He gently lifted her and webbed her to his back so he’d be able to swing easily. He then left a note for the police and swung over to the nearest hospital. After leaving the girl in the capable hospital hands, he headed back to the alley, where, as expected, Banzai and Palpatine still hung on the wall, still conscious and trying to get out. Pete thought for a moment and then used the burner phone he always had on him to call the police.

A few moments later, he heard the sirens coming and jumped silently to the roof. From there he watched as the cops grabbed the knives they always carried on them now and cut down the kidnappers. Pete swung away after that. He checked the time and saw that it was after midnight and he had a paper due in the morning. 

Once he got home, he sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water and his laptop. After about an hour of working on his paper, he was almost done when he heard what sounded like whimpering coming from Petey’s room. He listened for a moment longer, and didn’t hear anything else until Petey gasped and jerked, probably sitting up straight. Pete got another glass of water for when Petey eventually came out and put on the news quietly for his enhanced ears but still loud enough for normal people to just barley hear just to have some background noise so Petey wouldn’t feel obligated to talk if he didn’t want to. 

Sure enough, a minute later, Petey came out. Pete held out the water for him and waited for the younger boy to notice. A moment later, Petey blearily held out his hand for the cup and slumped down in the chair next to Pete. Pete smiled softly but didn’t say anything, instead opting to pull the youngest into a side hug. Petey practically melted against his side, and it almost sounded like he was about to cry. Pete continued to sit in silence, rubbing his hand up and down Petey’s back. 

A few minutes later, Petey let out a hiccup, and Pete looked down at him questioningly. “You ok, bud?” he asked softly.

Petey nodded and slowly sat up. “I watched my uncle get shot by a mugger,” he blurted, voice low enough to not wake Peter up, but still unexpected. Pete froze for a half second, mind flashing back to his own uncle’s death, then continued the comforting caress up and down Petey’s back.

“I’m sorry. That’s really rough on the mind,” he said softly, hoping his meaning would carry over and Petey wouldn’t ask him to elaborate. Luckily Petey seemed to understand, because he continued.

“I was was walking over to him from the library when he came to pick me up and a mugger came by and yelled at him, trying to get his wallet. My uncle resisted a bit, ‘cause he was a cop, but he was just picking me up from the library and he didn’t have his gear on and the mugger pulled a gun out and-and…” Petey trailed off, obviously close to tears. Pete pulled him closer as he broke down and let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to write this y'all. Real life has been kicking my butt. I had a wedding, then I had to get a second job, but here we are! Finally!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with our favorite boys before our apparently now obligatory nightmare and comfort session with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Please read, enjoy, and leave a comment if you have anything to say! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Peter sighed and flopped back on the couch. After an incredibly long day at work, he just wanted to sit back and relax with his roommates, who he was starting to see as close friends, if not younger brothers. His day had included a lady who coughed like she had the plague and didn’t wash her hands or anything after coughing into them before giving him the money and shaking his hand, a very faced paced rush hour, and an old lady who couldn’t decide what she wanted and he had to explain every little thing for her before she decided. It took nearly thirty minutes before she was done making her order and he could put the pizza in the oven. Now, thankfully, his shift was over, and he and his roommates had a movie night planned.

He looked up as Pete walked into the living room, carrying a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Peter suspected they would need to get more soon because all three of them ate a lot of food. Which for him, made sense. He had an extremely fast metabolism and the appetite to go with it. But Pete and Petey could eat amounts right up there with him, if not more than he could. He decided to think about it later because he was hungry, he was tired, and he just wanted to watch whatever movie they decided on.

“I got the pizza ordered,” Petey said, coming into the living room. “A normal cheese, of course, for our boring senior citizen, a black olive and mushroom for our slightly less boring slightly less senior citizen, and the delicious pineapple and anchovies for this fabulous guy.”

Pete gagged. “How can you eat that stuff? It’s disgusting! And it smells horrible too!”

Petey gasped dramatically. “Well I don’t understand how you can stand mint! It’s one hundred times worse than my amazing pineapple and anchovies pizza.”

Peter rolled his eyes as the younger residents continued to bicker. He started looking through the movie options and settled on some mindless romcom when Pete and Petey simultaneously said, “Not that one,” which was extremely creepy, and he hadn’t even known they were paying attention. Pete stole the remote and flipped to a Lord of the Rings movie, but Petey snatched the remote and flipped to Star Wars before Pete could click it. Peter rolled his eyes again as they wrestled over the remote and finally flipped to the one movie they could all agree on, The Princess Bride. 

Just as he clicked on it, the doorbell rang and Petey yelled, “PIZZA!” and ran for the door like the devil himself was after him. It wasn’t that far off of a guess, because Pete was right on his heels, as excited for the pizza as Petey was. Petey reached the door first and grabbed the pizzas, tossing the middle one at Pete without even looking at it with a complaint of, “I can SMELL the mushrooms. And you think my pizza smells bad.”

Peter was handed his in a much more civil manner while Pete paid the delivery man. He opened the box to reveal the best kind of pizza in the world, plain cheese. Specifically, plain cheese from Joe’s Pizza. Finally, everyone was sitting back down and Peter started the movie. Petey finished his pizza in the first ten minutes of the movie, which was seriously concerning but Peter and Pete weren’t far behind so it was probably fine. Then they ate popcorn and threw it at the screen whenever Humperdinck showed up. Pete dramatically said every line from Westley while Petey acted out the part of the overwhelmed and confused princess. 

By the end of the movie, Peter could tell that Petey was starting to fall asleep, so he put on some mindless show and let Petey nod off to the background noise while he and Pete cleaned up. Shortly afterwards Pete carried Petey to his room and went into his own room for the night. Peter decided against patrolling that night because he was so tired, but he had some research to do on those traffickers, so he grabbed his notebook and laptop, started a pot of coffee, and got to work.

An hour or two later, Peter heard what sounded like a whimper coming from Petey’s room. He ignored it, but when it happened again, he got up to investigate. He silently crept down the hall, not wanting to wake up Pete if he was already asleep, and stood outside Petey’s door for a moment, listening for more sounds of distress. Suddenly he heard what could only be described as a whine, and soft thuds, and slowly opened the door. Petey was thrashing around on the bed, whimpering. As Peter stepped closer, he could hear words.

“Sir….Fire…please…save you!...”

Peter gently reached down, and, not touching Petey, began talking softly, hoping to wake up the kid gently. Peter mentally paused when he realized that, yeah, Petey was still a kid, even if he was technically an adult. Peter continued to talk softly, slowly growing bolder as Petey got quieter. Once Petey was more asleep or awake, whichever, at least he wasn’t still in that nightmare, Peter began gently stroking Petey’s hair, scratching gently at the scalp, pulling his fingers out of tangled curls. Petey slowly fell into the deep realm of sleep once again, and Peter stayed for another thirty minutes, combing his fingers through his little brother’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SOOO sorry it took me so long to get this out. I don't know if anybody comes back to read this but nonetheless, writers block is a pain in the neck. I finally had ideas again though so here we go!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These idiots are oblivious, doing sciency things together that I don't even TRY to explain, and mOrE tHaN oNe SpIdErMaN???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While doing research for this chapter (shocking, I know. Echa doing research?) I discovered that jumping spiders have a very particular reaction to UV light. Since this fic is not rated E, I went with the tamer side of what they do, and that only barely. Jumping spiders dance for their mates and I watched a video and it was actually super cute. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Petey woke up not screaming or wanting to scream for the first time in what felt like forever. He felt well rested, and slowly sat up, wondering what time it was. Checking his phone revealed that it was eight in the morning. He flopped back into bed for a moment before getting up to prepare for the day. As he wandered into the kitchen area for some food, he noticed Pete working on what looked to be some kind of tracker. Shrugging, he grabbed some food before plopping into the seat next to Pete.

“Morning, Petey,” Pete said. “How’d you sleep?” He ruffled the younger boy’s hair before grabbing a wire so it would stay in place.  
“Mornin’,” he replied. “I slept pretty well. Whatcha working on?”

Pete grinned, then explained, “It’s a tracker. Spiderman and Daredevil are trying to catch some human traffickers and asked me to make something to keep track of them.”

Petey frowned, sure he had never asked Pete for anything while he was out being Spiderman. And something like this, he probably would have done himself. Then he shrugged. Maybe Double D had seen him and asked for a tracker. “That’s cool. How does it work?”  
Pete dove into explaining that he was going to make it so that Spider-man could barely hear it, but Daredevil should be able to hear just fine from a ways away. Petey nodded along, throwing in ideas here and there. By the end they were throwing ideas back and forth between them while devouring the food in front of them. Peter walked in just then and smiled to see his roommates so happy. He grabbed some food for himself and went to sit next to them.

“Whatcha got going on here?” he asked. Petey jumped into an explanation and Peter grinned at his enthusiasm. As they continued working, Peter began making his own breakfast. 

Peter smiled, knowing that he was going to help them because he loved science as much as his two roommates did. As he sat down near them, he looked over pete’s shoulder to see the progress they had made. They were most of the way done by now and just needed to fine tune some things, make, and then test it. Peter helped them finish up the designing, but then he had to go to work.  
Pete smiled at the younger roommate as he put in a few more last minute details into it. The little shrimp was a genius, as smart as both peter and himself. Pete ruffled his hair as Petey began looking for things to actually build the tracker and went to look through his stash of dumpster diving tech. He found most of what he needed, and headed back to the living room to find that Petey had everything all set out. 

“I forgot you go dumpster diving as much or more than I do,” Pete laughed. Petey grinned and ducked his head back to working on the tracker.

“If you work on the main body part, my smaller fingers can work on the wiring?” Petey suggested.

“Sounds great,” Pete agreed.

A few hours later the two of them had a not really brand new but brand new tracker ready for testing. Pete knew that he would need to test it without Petey but he couldn’t let the younger roommate know that he was going to test it himself. After a minute of thought, he said, “I’m going to take this to Daredevil to see if we got the sound level right. I’ll see you in a few hours?”

Petey readily agreed and Pete headed for his room for a backpack and his suit. A minute later he emerged wearing his suit under his clothes, ready to head out. “See ya, Petey!” he called, then headed out the door.

As soon as Pete got to an alley, he put his clothes into his backpack and pulled out his mask and gloves. He then swung away to find an appropriate place to test the tracker. He felt bad for lying to Petey, but maybe he would go find Daredevil anyway so he could make absolute sure that he got the sound levels right. As he swung towards Hell’s Kitchen, he spotted DD on a rooftop with someone else. He headed towards them, knowing that Double D would be able to hear him a mile away and landed on a nearby roof to get a glimpse at the other person on the roof. Staying out of sight, he looked over and saw… SPIDERMAN standing with Daredevil. 

Confused, he continued watching, wondering if this was an elaborate prank, or if it was just someone dressed up in a shockingly good impression of his suit. He decided to stay hidden until he knew for sure, and swung away to a different place to test the tracker.   
When he landed on his chosen roof, he just sat there and thought for a minute. He wondered what that had been about. Daredevil hadn’t seemed concerned by the Faker-man standing next to him, but he had to have known that the real Spidey wasn’t there and was actually only a couple rooftops away. What was going on?

Pete shook his head to clear it and pulled out the tracker. He hit a button for the sound test, finding the sound to be to good levels for him. He hopped a couple buildings away, to see if he could still hear it, then went to the end of the range. His hearing was much less developed than DD’s though, so he knew Double D would be able to hear it from farther away. He swung back to the tracker and hit another button. This button had an ultraviolet light that shone out, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to see it. He knew spiders could see more ultraviolet light, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to see the light. As he pressed the button, the sound shut off, and a light came on. As the light flashed around, he was instantly riveted by it. Something about the light was making him want to… DANCE? Shrugging, he decided he needed to do more research on UV light and spiders and hit the button again. He would be able to tell the difference between UV light and normal light from a pretty far distance. The light flipped off and he tucked the tracker back into his backpack, deciding to do a quick patrol before heading in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos! They fuel me to write more!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Petey and Peter's end of the tracker test, and then some fluff at the end for our tired boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! Sorry it took so long! So I totally headcanon that Spidey became more active or even hyperactive after the bite because of all his enhanced senses wanting him to act on things he hears, so I tried to emulate that. I personally only partially know what it's like, so I tried to go off my own experiences, and you'll get more a little more insight from the other two's perspective at some point probably so let me know if I got anything horribly wrong, cause I know everyone's experiences are different, so let me know if I get stuff wrong.

Petey watched as Pete left, headed towards some roof to meet with Daredevil. Or maybe not a roof since he’s a civilian. Whatever. Petey grins and runs to his room to grab his own suit and pulls it on as well, slipping out the window to go see how the tracker works. They couldn’t really test it at the apartment seeing as Pete doesn’t know Petey is Spidey, so they just hoped it would work. Petey found DD quickly enough, just inside Hell’s Kitchen. He didn’t know if Hornhead knew he was coming and waited for him or if this was just the building he picked for the day. He decided he didn’t care.   
“Hows the Kitchen, Devil?” Petey asked aloud.

“Spidey,” Daredevil grunted in reply.

“As talkative as usual, I see,” Petey grinned under his mask. “Whatcha waiting for?”

“I asked someone to make a tracker for those traffickers. They should be here soon,” came the reply. 

Petey nodded. Just as he suspected. DD had asked Pete to make a tracker and now they were just waiting on the goods. The two vigilantes sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes until Double D cocked his head the tiniest bit. Petey sat straighter and waited for Pete to show up or DD to jump off the roof to save someone. Nothing happened. A moment later, Daredevil sat back.   
“I need to get back to my day job. Nice seeing you again, Spidey.”

Petey sat back, wondering what DD had sensed that made him leave. Looking up, he saw a beam of light rising from a nearby rooftop and suddenly felt the urge to purr. Which was weird seeing as he was human and spider, not human and cat. He shrugged, deciding to look up that whole thing later. Just as he was about to go investigate the light it went off and it hadn’t set off his spidey sense so he shrugged again and headed home.

*****

Peter was on his route delivering pizzas when he saw the light beam from a roof. It didn’t set off his spidey sense, so he mostly ignored it. But he did wonder why no one else noticed it. Then he realized that it was similar to the strange light waves that he sometimes saw on an extra sunny day and it seemed like he could sometimes see the different light colors. He hummed under his breath and decided to look it up later.   
He continued on his route, and when he got home that evening he saw both Pete and Petey frantically typing on their laptops, the typing sounds interspersed with long periods of silence as they read. Assuming they had papers or something due, he went for his own laptop to look up what the light was. What he found surprised him. Spiders could see Ultraviolet light and reacted in different ways when they were exposed to it. Some spiders did a weird purring sound which he thought was actually kind of cute, others wanted to dance in order to attract mates, which he thought was hilarious, and other spiders even glowed. He wondered if he purred or glowed, then wondered if the sun wasn’t enough UV light or was too spread out for him to react, then he realized that it would be weird if he did those things and that he was still at least half human and that he SHOULDN’T want to be able to do those things. Even if it would be super cool if he could glow in UV light. An hour later he had all the answers he had been looking for, minus the ones that needed practical exposure.

Suddenly Pete spoke up. “What do we want for supper?”

“Pizza!” came the instant response from the youngest, and Peter chuckled, having guessed that would be the answer. 

“How about something healthier, like pasta,” Peter countered. “We just had a pizza and movie night like yesterday.”

Petey pouted for a minute, then agreed as long as Peter made it, because he was the best at making pasta delicious while still healthy. Peter sent the youngest on a quest for some peas and carrots and began warming up the water to boil the pasta. Pete sat back and continued typing, at a much slower pace now, obviously reading something in between typing bursts. 

“Mind if I put some music on?” Peter asked. Once he got the affirmative hum Pete sent his way, he scrolled through his playlist and settled on just hitting shuffle and running with it. The first song was a rock song and Petey skidded in on his socks, pretending the bag of frozen peas and carrots was a guitar.

Peter put the pasta in the pot, then headed for the fridge to get the tomatoes that he would dice and sautee before putting them in the pot, then decided to throw some onion and parsley in as well. As they were sizzling he buttered and put garlic on the bread and put it in the oven so they could have garlic bread as well. Petey read the peas and carrots bag intently before Peter took them from him so they could be cooked properly. They had learned long ago that Petey was to never be trusted in the kitchen ever if it could be helped, and he was therefore relegated to the fetching of things. It involved screaming, a small fire that was bigger than Petey insisted it was (don’t let him tell you otherwise), the fire alarm for the whole building going off, and the little old lady next door having a stress induced faint. 

Peter noticed Petey sighing in boredom, and looked around for something he could do. They were all easily distracted and very active, but Petey was almost hyperactive, even more than Peter with his enhanced senses and reflexes.

“Why don’t you figure out what movie to watch tonight? I’m assuming your homework doesn’t need to be done right this second since you’re reading more than you’re typing?” The last part was aimed at Pete. Petey perked up at this and quite obviously turned the puppy eyes that should not be that lethal as an adult on Pete, who just sighed out a laugh and closed his computer. 

“Sure. But no Star Wars, got it?” Pete said.

“No promises.” Petey had a huge grin on his face that indicated they would definitely be watching Star Wars and there was nothing Pete could do about it. Pete sighed and gave up with no further argument, knowing that the discussion was out of his control now.

As the pasta finished cooking with the veggies and garlic bread, they all gathered on the couch as Petey pulled up The Return of Skywalker, which was the next one on the list, even if all of them had already seen it. Peter settled back with a sigh and let Petey curl up next to him as they relaxed at the end of a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will try very hard not to let the chapters go that long in between again, but this time I was getting my laptop fixed and then school started, so it shouldn't take so long for the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please leave me a comment or a kudos, they encourage me to write!


End file.
